


Tethered To The Darkness {Luke Hemmings}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: Luke Hemmings x OC
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 1





	1. Henry

**Once Upon A Time there was a land called the Enchanted Forest, holding all of the fairy-tale characters we know.**

**Or think we know...**

**One day, they found themselves trapped, stuck in a place where all of their happy endings were stolen away from them for what was thought to be forever.**

**Our World.**

**This is how it happened...**

**\----**

_"You're too late."_

_"No!" Prince Charming yelled, "No." he looked down sadly at the image of the beautiful blue-eyed, brunette in the glass coffin in front of him, his Snow White, "At least let me say goodbye."_

_The Seven Dwarves slowly opened the lid of the glass and backed up as Prince Charming stepped forward and pressed his lips to the beauty's, before slowly pulling away._

_She gasped for air and finally spotted her prince, "You found me."_

_"I will always find you." he smiled, "Did you ever doubt I would?"_

_"Truthfully," she sat up, "The glass coffin gave me pause."_

_"Well, you never have to worry," he paused, "Because I will always find you."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_\--_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all of eternity?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_"Oh, how lovely." the doors swung open and there stood The Evil Queen, Regina, "Sorry I'm late."_

_"It's the Queen, run!"_

_"She's not a Queen anymore!" Snow White announced as she grabbed her new husbands' sword and aimed it directly at her, "She's nothing more than an evil witch."_

_"No, no, no." Prince Charming warned, "Don't stoop to her level, there's no need." he aimed his focus on the woman in all black, "You're wasting your time, you've already lost." he said, "And I will not let you ruin this wedding."_

_"Oh, I haven't come to ruin anything." she tilted her head, "On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."_

_"We want nothing from you." Snow White stepped forward._

_"But you shall have it." The Evil Queen made no move towards her, "My gift to you is...this happy, happy day." she paused, in her step, "For tomorrow my real work begins. You made your vows, now I make mine." she continued walking, "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory." she announced, "I will destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do." she whirled around and started walking away._

_"Hey!"_

_She turned around again and the prince attempted to kill her by throwing his sword at her, but she disappeared into a cloud of smoke before it hit her._

\----

It was Emma Swan's twenty-eighth birthday and she was sitting all alone after her night in her apartment, looking at a lit candle on a cupcake she had gotten herself, when there was a knock on the door. She was very confused on who it would that was knocking on her door at this hour, she didn't have any friends or family, but she answered it anyway. 

She looked down and saw a kid, "Uh, can I help you?" 

"Are you Emma Swan?" 

"Yeah." she looked around for an adult that may be his parent, "Who are you?" 

"My name is Henry." he said with a smile, "I'm your son." 

Emma was thrown off by his words which gave him time to push his way through the door, "Nice place." 

"Hey, kid!" she exclaimed, "Kid. Kid. I don't have a son." she protested, as she closed her door, "Where are your parents?" 

"Ten years ago," he paused, "did you give a baby up for adoption?" he noticed her tense up, "That was me." 

"Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops." 

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." 

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother..." 

"Exactly." 

"Fine." she huffed, "Where do you live? I'll take you home." 

"Fine." he sighed, "We have to down to Ravine Avenue." 

"Alright, let's go." 

\----

"Come on, Emma!" Henry yelled excitedly as he ran up the stairs to the apartment of someone they would soon become very familiar with, "Here we are." 

"This is your mom's house?" 

"No." he knocked on the door, "We need to get another person." 

"Kid!" Emma huffed, "You told me I was taking you home." 

"No I didn't." he said innocently, "I said to drive this way, I didn't mention anything about my house." 

"Can I help you?" a woman with apple green eyes and red hair answered the door. 

"Does Nicoletta Ramirez live here?" 

"Yes. One second." the woman stated, looking over her shoulder, "Nicoletta!"

"Yeah?" she yelled back. 

"There are some people here for you!" 

Nicoletta swung her bedroom door open and walked to where her friend was, "Who is it?" 

"Some kid and a blonde." 

"What?" she gently pushed her friend out of the way, "Can I help you, kid?" 

"Are you Nicoletta Ramirez?" 

"Yes." 

"Great." Henry grabbed her hand and began to drag her down the stairs along with Emma, "Off to Storybrooke we go!" 

"What's a Storybrooke?" Nicolette asked the blonde, "Is this your kid?" 

"I have no idea what a Storybrooke is," Emma said as she nearly tripped over the curb, "And yes, biologically he is, but I gave him up for adoption and he somehow found me!" 

"Did you seal the records?" 

"Yes!" she nearly yelled, "But somehow the kid found me!" 

"Well, that sucks for you!" 

"Oh, thanks." 

"Kid!" Nicoletta yelled, "Kid! Stop! Hold on a second!" 

Henry came to a halt, "Yeah?" 

"Where are we going?" 

"Storybrooke." 

"Okay," she leant down to Henry's level, "Where is Storybrooke?" 

"Storybrooke, Maine." 

"Is that where you live?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay." she huffed, looking at Emma, "Let's get you back to Storybrooke." 

\----

"Well, that was crazy." Emma sighed, "I'm sorry about Henry. He just showed up on my doorstep and then dragged me to your house." 

"Don't worry about it." Nicoletta looked back at Henry in the backseat of the car, "He's just a kid, it happens." 

"I didn't introduce myself," the blonde sighed, "I'm Emma. Emma Swan." 

"Nicoletta Ramirez." the raven-haired beauty introduced, "You can call me Nika or Remi." she looked at Henry, "Does he always read? Hey, kid, what's that book you're reading?" 

"I'm not sure you're ready." 

"What do you mean we're not ready?" Emma asked, "We're not ready for a book of fairy-tales?"

"They're not just fairy-tales." Henry said, "They're real. Every story in this book actually happened." 

"Of course it did." Emma muttered. 

"Use your superpower." Henry suggested, "See if I'm lying." 

"Superpower?" 

"Oh, Nika, she can tell when someone is lying." he explained, "She said it's like her superpower." 

She gave Emma a pointed look, "Really?" 

"What? It's true. It never steers me wrong." she defended, "And just because you believe something doesn't make it true." 

"That's exactly what makes it true." Henry argued, "You two should know that more than anyone." 

"Oh, really?" Emma asked. 

"Why's that, kid?" 

He looked between both of them, "Because you're in this book." 

Nicoletta sighed, "Oh, child, you have problems." 

"Yep." he said, "And you're gonna fix them."

**And that's how three of the most important people of our story met....**


	2. Storybrooke

A lot of crazy has happened, so here's the background: After Henry Mills found his biological mother and new friend in New York, he took them to Storybrooke, Maine, which according to him is filled with fairy-tale characters who are trapped due to the affect of a Curse casted by The Evil Queen, which is apparently Regina Mills, his adoptive mother. 

Nicoletta and Emma thought this to be crazy, yet, they still help Henry in a plan he likes to call Operation Cobra, just to appease him. They didn't want to upset him, they both agreed, so they went along with it. 

In this time, Emma and Nicoletta have become the best of friends--Regina has attempted to push Emma out of Henry's life when she and Nicoletta made the last minute decision to stay in Storybrooke for the sake of Henry, who the latter female has actually grown to be quite fond of. Emma eventually was able to convince Mary-Margaret Blanchard, Henry's school teacher, to read to a John Doe hospital patient who wakes up and the gang go on a hunt for him in the woods, Mary-Margaret saving his life. Emma and Nicoletta joined in getting a young pregnant girl away from Mr. Gold, the guy who basically owns the entire town. Sheriff Graham made Emma his Deputy.

Mary-Margaret offers Nicoletta and Emma rooms in her apartment, which they deny at first but then she convinces them to accept. David, the town ex-John Doe, must choose between his wife, Kathryn, and Mary-Margaret, the girl who saved his life, as he has fallen for the latter. One of Storybrooke's residents, Sheriff Graham, starts to recall fairy-tale land and is killed for it. In the process of the town mourning his death, Emma runs for Sheriff, much to the dismay of Regina as she and Mr. Gold engage in a game of messy politics, which makes Regina even more pissed than she has been in earlier days. 

Emma tries to save two kids from going into the system like her, later getting the much needed help of Nicoletta, who has also been through the horrible tortures of the adoptive system. A new arrival makes things tense for Regina, who Henry suspects is Nicoletta's biological mother based on his fairy-tale book, Emma, and Nicoletta, them only caring about protecting Henry. 

Sidney asks Emma for help in exposing Regina, only to find out that Sidney was working with Regina all along. Meanwhile, David and Mary-Margaret meet in secret by the toll bridge where she saved his life. David's wife, Kathryn, disappears and Emma investigates the shady plot, later learning that she was dead, her heart ripped out of her chest. Emma gives Ruby, a waitress at Granny's Diner, a job as her assistant at the police station. 

Emma is kidnapped by a man--with a strange to her--fasciation with top-hats, eventually escaping with the help of Nicoletta who had a suspicion of what happened after Emma called her and there was a muffled noise before the called ended. Emma and Nicoletta search for evidence that Mary-Margaret didn't kill Kathryn, after she is arrested for the murder, later finding out the Kathryn is alive and Regina is a person to suspect is shady behind the disappearance. 

Anyway--on with our story! 

\----

"Speaking of school," Mary-Margaret said, "I have to get going." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"Huh, after a stint behind bars, how tough can a room full of fourth graders be?" she asked, "And besides, aren't you the one we need to be worried about?" 

"Me?" Emma questioned, "Why?" 

"Well..." their friend August mentioned, "You did threaten to take Henry away from Regina." 

"Oh that wasn't a threat." she said, "I'm hiring Mr. Gold to build a case against her." she noticed the looks she was getting from her friends, Nicoletta especially, "What? She tried to have Mary-Margaret arrested for a crime she didn't commit." 

"Exactly." Nicoletta warned, "Who knows what she'll do next, Em? You have to tread lightly." 

"But you know what happens if you win?" Mary-Margaret asked. 

"Yeah." 

"And you're ready for it?" Nicoletta asked, "To be Henry's mom? For real?" 

"Yeah." Emma sighed, "I am." 

The walkie-talkie gave off some static before they heard Henry's voice come through it, "Emma? Nicoletta?" 

Nicoletta pressed the button, "What's up, bud?" 

"Meet me at Granny's." he said, "Operation Cobra emergency." 

"We're on our way." 

\----

Nicoletta and Emma ran out the door, being followed by August with his helmet in his hand. 

"I thought you didn't believe in any of that." 

"Oh, I don't," Emma said, "But sometimes it's the only way to get through to him." 

Though, truth be told, Nicoletta was just starting to believe. 

"You know, a custody battle against Regina isn't going to accomplish anything." August said, "You need to look at the big picture. That's the only way you're gonna understand what you're up against." he explained, "It's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina." 

"Okay, new guy, how exactly do we beat Regina?" 

"Take the day off." he said, "Both you you. I'll show you." 

"Oh, I have to go, there's Henry." Emma says, "Nika?" 

"Uh," she paused, "I'll meet you in there." 

Emma nodded and walked away. 

Nicoletta turned to August, "Where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?" 

"If I told you, you would never agree to come." he exaggerated his point, "Come on, Nika, take a leap of faith. Come with me and I promise you, you'll find exactly what you're looking for." 

"And what is it you think I'm looking for?" 

He just stared at her with a knowing look in his eyes, "Docks. Six. Don't be late." 

\----

"Okay, I'm here bud, what's this about?" 

"Someone added a story to the book." Emma filled her in.

"Why would somebody add a new story?" 

"To tell us something we need to know about the Curse." Henry inferred, "I don't know what it is though because the story isn't finished." 

"What I don't understand is why someone would go through such trouble to add a new story to your book," Nicoletta said with suspicion in her voice, "...and then not bother finishing it." 

"That's what's weird." Henry stated as he looked at Nicoletta, "The story is about Pinocchio." 

"Pinocchio?" she questioned, "The wooded puppet that was turned into a boy?" 

"Yeah." he said, "But everyone knows how that story ends." 

"Maybe that's why it was left out." Emma suggested. 

"Or maybe..." Henry trailed off, flipping through pages to the end. 

Nicoletta realized, sitting up straighter in her seat, "...there was more to it." 

\----

"All right." the raven-haired girl announced, "I'm here." 

"I knew you would be." he smirked as he threw his leg over the side of the motorcycle, "Get on." 

"You have a motorcycle?" she questioned, but got on behind him anyway, "Nice wheels." 

"You like motorcycles?" 

"Love them." she looked at the black leather seats in wonder, "I have one back at home. Similar to yours, just more...me." 

"Makes sense." he laughed, "Hold on." 

"I know how to ride." 

"But you usually drive, right?" 

"Fine." She huffed, You caught me." she joked, "I've never ridden on the back before." 

He laughed as he pulled away, "Enjoy the scenery." 

"Where are we going?" 

"We're going on an adventure, Nika." he yelled over the motor, "So I can tell you somebody's story. Mine." 

\----

August stopped the motor at a diner on a highway. 

"What is this?" Nicoletta asked. 

"I think you know," he stated as he pulled out a paper, "This place is a very important spot to remember." 

"Okay, August, no screwing around." she huffed, "I am not a character in one of your books." 

"This is the diner Emma was brought to after she was found as a baby." 

"Oh, okay, so you found an article about Emma from twenty-eight years ago." she shrugged, as she followed him into the dark woods, "That doesn't mean anything, other than you may be a stalker." 

"This is Emma's story." he said, "And my story," he paused, "And believe it or not, it's yours too." 

"And how is that, may I ask?" 

"That seven year old boy that found Emma was me," he said, her eyes widened, "And the fifteen year old boy who found you eight years later was also me." he said, "Don't you see? It's all connected. We're all connected." 

"Why are we in the woods, then?" 

"All the answers you and Emma are looking for are in the exact place I found you and her eight years apart." 

"I wasn't fund in the woods, I was found on the side of a highway." she argued, "It wasn't you." 

"How do you think that? Because you read it in a newspaper?" he asked, "Did it ever occur to you that the fifteen year old lied about here he found you?" 

"Why would he lie?" 

"To protect you from this." 

"You were protecting me from a tree?" 

"I think you know what's going on," he stared at her, "You're the daughter of The Evil Queen, also known as Regina." 

"No, no." she protested, "It's impossible, she's too young to be my mother." he looked at her, she was on the verge of belief, "I am not a fairy-tale character in one of your books." 

"That's the magic of fairy-tale land." he explained, "It keeps everyone looking young. They don't age. Ever." he said, "You are a fairy-tale character whether you believe it or not." he watched as she paced around, shaking her head in disbelief, "How old are you?" 

"What?" she was confused by his question but answered it anyway, "I'm nineteen, well tomorrow anyway." 

"Once you reach the age of maturity, twenty-one," he says, "You'll stop aging, become what you're meant to be." he was so serious Nicoletta couldn't help actually but listen, "You are Regina's daughter, she's the Evil Queen." he said, "You are a fairy-tale character, you just have to believe. We're all Cursed, and we need you." 

"If you read Henry's book, front to back, you'll understand. You know Emma's place in it. And you'll know your role in it." he said, "Emma and I came to this world through this tree." 

"You're asking me to believe that you are a fairy-tale character?" 

"Pinocchio." 

"Right. Of course. Pinocchio, the wooden puppet turned boy who supposedly couldn't lie or his nose would grow." she said sarcastically, "That explains all the lying you've been doing." then she realized, "Wait. You're the one who added the story to Henry's book." 

"I needed you to know the truth." 

"You are out of your mind, that's wat the truth is." she said, "And you're not even a very good liar. Why not just write the end of that book?" 

"Because this is the ending and we're writing it right now." he explained.

"How does this story end?" 

"With you believing."

"Me?" She scoffed, "Believing?" 

"The decision you make in this moment, to believe or not, could change everything." he said with a hopeful expression on his face, "Nika, as Henry told you, Emma is supposed to be the savior. If you believe, she will have no choice but to follow." 

"I can't believe something that isn't real." 

Maybe this will make you believe," he pulled up the pant-leg of his jeans, "Look." 

"What am I looking at?" 

"You know it's true." he stated, "Look. And I mean really look. Try." 

Nicoletta blinked a few times before she started seeing his leg turn to wood, "Oh my God." 

"You see it?" 

"It's true." she whispered in shock.


End file.
